


Ne m'oubliez pas

by Akkichan



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkichan/pseuds/Akkichan
Summary: Triển khai từ tam đề: Mưa - Hoa lưu ly - Quá khứ ràng buộc của page Chúa không chơi trò xúc xắc - Người viết chuyện tam đề. Thấy em này khá hay nên triển cho thằng hành trong nhà. Mà viết đúng hôm Hà Nội đang mưa =)))))Món quà nho nhỏ ngăn ngắn tặng mọi người, đi đường nhớ đeo khẩu trang và luôn luôn phải vệ sinh tay chân miệng sạch sẽ nha, bảo vệ sức khỏe để mà có sức vã bias.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ne m'oubliez pas

**Author's Note:**

> Đồ nhà tự trồng nên còn non nớt và còn sai đôi chỗ nên mong được mọi người chỉ ra lỗi nhaaa

Trời mưa rồi. Cơn mưa đầu mùa bất ngờ đổ ập xuống mà không báo trước. Giọt nước trắng xóa ào ào rơi xuống những phiến lá xanh mướt của cổ thụ, khiến chúng như được trùm lên một lớp áo dày và nặng. Mưa rơi xuống nền đất vàng, cuốn trôi đi những hạt bụi yếu ớt, để lại lớp đất được gội sạch. Mưa rơi xuống những công trình khoa học mà mọi người đã dày công xây dựng lên, mạnh mẽ lại nhẹ nhàng xoa dịu nỗi mệt nhọc của những lớp gạch đã và đang hoạt động hết công suất ấy.

Rào rào.

Từng hạt nước trĩu nặng đánh vào lớp mái của căn chòi phát ra tiếng lộp bộp. Ồn ào nhưng thật êm tai.

Senku ngồi trong căn chòi của mình, không làm gì cả. Không nghĩ gì đến cái dự án con tàu Perseus mà cậu đang xây dựng, không cả những suy nghĩ về khoa học mà ngày thường chúng cứ lấp đầy trí não cậu. Senku chỉ im lặng ngồi bên cửa sổ, cạnh chiếc kính thiên văn, một tay buông lỏng, một tay chống cằm, đưa mắt nhìn từng hạt lấp lánh ngoài trời. Một lần "đình công" hiếm hoi của bộ não thiên tài trẻ tuổi. Xung quanh Senku tĩnh lặng, phóng đại hàng trăm lần thứ âm thanh kỳ diệu có thể làm xuôi lòng người.

Rào rào.

Trời mưa làm dự án Perseus phải tạm hoãn lại, mọi người đã mau chóng trở về căn nhà của mình rồi. Dù có gấp gáp muốn hoàn thành đến đâu nhưng một khi thời tiết không cho phép thì cũng phải "miễn cưỡng" nghe theo thôi.

Bầu trời bị phủ kín bởi lớp mây đen, ánh nắng của mặt trời không thể đâm thủng lớp dày đặc đó, mặt đất âm u tối đen. Senku chống cằm nhìn về một phương xa, đôi mắt đỏ hồng ấy phản chiếu hình ảnh những thân cây xanh rì trong nền trời xám ngắt, nhưng có lẽ chủ nhân của chúng lại nhìn về một cái đích ở nơi xa xăm khác. Lạnh lẽo hơn và đau đớn hơn.

Ai đó đã nói, nghe tiếng mưa rơi như thể được nghe một khúc hát ru êm dịu. Nó gột sạch tâm hồn người nghe, giúp họ có được chút yên bình sau những ngày tháng vất vả. Có lẽ ban đầu Senku sẽ chẳng để ý đến mấy thứ lãng mạn đó đâu, cậu quá bận rộn về mục tiêu của mình, thời gian đâu để mà dành cho mấy thứ sướt mướt đó. Nhưng khi có giây phút thả lỏng hiếm hoi như bây giờ, cậu lại đột nhiên nghĩ đến câu nói đó. Không muốn làm gì cả, không muốn nghĩ gì nữa. Tay chân lười nhúc nhích, bộ não cũng hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Mưa hệt như một thứ ma thuật quyền năng, phù phép cuốn trôi đi những thứ đã quá quen thuộc với Senku. Tâm trạng như chìm vào một làn nước trong vắt và mãnh liệt, mang theo từng cơn lạnh lẽo ngấu nghiến từng lớp tế bào trên cơ thể cậu, nhưng rồi đâu đó lại len lỏi một hơi ấm hòa tan lớp băng giá đó. Cơ thể không một vết thương vậy mà cậu lại có thể nếm ra được vị sắt tanh nồng của làn nước ấy.

Một làn gió thổi qua gọi tâm trí cậu quay trở về hiện thực. Bàn tay không biết đã với ra ngoài từ lúc nào. Dù đã có mái che nhưng vẫn có mấy giọt mưa đọng lại rơi vào bàn tay Senku.

Man mát.

Đôi mắt của cậu chuyển tầm nhìn vào những giọt nước ấy. Từng giọt nước như một chiếc kính lúp nhỏ xíu, phóng to từng đường vân, vết sẹo trên bàn tay gầy gò tái nhợt. Cậu không nhớ bàn tay của mình trước kia như thế nào nữa, còn hiện tại thì chắc chắn chúng nham nhở xấu xí hơn trước mười tỷ lần. Thích thú nhìn những giọt mưa lăn tròn trong lòng bàn tay rồi trượt ra ngoài qua những kẽ hở, Senku vẫn cứ để nguyên cánh tay như vậy, mặc cho lớp vải bó quanh cổ tay đang dần ẩm ướt.

'Sao như mấy cô nữ chính shoujo thế này.'

Senku nhếch miệng cười.

Vò vò đầu thở dài vì cái suy nghĩ này, Senku vẩy tay khiến những giọt mưa bay ra khỏi bàn tay cậu.

Ngả người ra sau nằm dài trên sàn gỗ, một vật nào đó đi vào tầm nhìn của Senku. Một bó hoa lưu ly nho nhỏ. Những đóa hoa xanh nhạt, nhỏ bé và mỏng manh. Cậu không nhớ rõ mình đã mang cái bó hoa này vào từ lúc nào. Không có ai chăm sóc mà vẫn tươi tốt được, kỳ diệu thật.

‘Forget me not.’

Đột nhiên giọng nói của Gen vang lên trong đầu cậu. Về ý nghĩa của loài hoa nhỏ bé này.

‘Tôi thấy nó mọc bên cạnh cái hang đó, không ngờ Senku-chan cũng có một lần sướt mướt như thế đấy.’

Cậu nhớ rồi, khi vô tình nghe bài giảng của cái lớp học ‘Ngôn ngữ loài hoa’ của Gen, vô tình nghe được ý nghĩa của loài hoa nho nhỏ này, rồi vô tình nhìn thấy khóm hoa ấy, cậu đã hái chúng. Lúc đó cậu đã nghĩ gì nhỉ, không rõ nữa. Chỉ nhớ là đột nhiên rất muốn đặt bó hoa ấy lên mặt trên của một chiếc tủ kim loại thôi. Cuối cùng thì lại mang về đây.

Hoa lưu ly tượng trưng cho một tình cảm nhẹ nhàng, lãng mạn. Rằng dù cho có xa cách đến thế nào, dù cho có muôn trùng phong ba bão táp, tình cảm ấy vẫn luôn bùng cháy mãnh liệt.

Senku vươn tay cầm một bông hoa lên. Sắc xanh đẹp đẽ hệt như một màn trời thu nhỏ đang nằm trên bàn tay cậu. Cũng gần giống như màu xanh của biển khơi, nơi ngự trị của những miếng vỏ sò màu sắc.

Thơ thẩn nhìn bông hoa trên tay, Senku lại nhớ về một ngày trong quá khứ, khi đó một màu xanh tinh khiết bao trùm cả đôi mắt cậu, hòa lẫn trong đó là những lọn tóc nâu dài trôi theo gió. Xoay xoay cành hoa nhỏ, nhìn vào những ngón tay xanh xao, hơi ấm kia lại quay về chạm vào xúc giác, khơi gợi lại ký ức của ngày hôm đó.

Ngồi dậy đặt lại cành hoa vào chỗ cũ, Senku khẽ lẩm bẩm:

\- Mưa thư giãn cái quái gì, có mà lại nghĩ linh tinh thì đúng hơn.

Nhìn lại ra ngoài cửa sổ, tiếng mưa đã không còn nữa. Từng tia nắng mặt trời chiếu rọi qua từng tầng mây, đáp xuống mặt đất ẩm ướt. Mưa đầu mùa đột ngột đến nhưng cũng rời đi nhanh chóng. Mưa xuống cũng làm dòng chảy của thác nước xối xả hơn.

\- Đi kiểm tra cái nào, mưa xong không biết có bị lệch chỗ nào không nữa.

Senku duỗi người đứng dậy bước ra khỏi căn chòi của mình, gặp đám Chrome bên ngoài. Bó hoa lưu ly trong góc cũng không còn nữa, chỉ còn một cánh hoa xanh mướt rơi lại, lưu lại dấu vết của một loài hoa xinh đẹp.

___END___


End file.
